Returns
by AlicetheAsian
Summary: Random characters return that you haven't seen in awhile. Some exist and some might be made up. Please tell me what you think. Not my best work but check it out anyway please


An: Hi-hi everyone this is my newest fanfiction. My first is Gakuen Alice and I am still working on it (and others) at the moment but I thought I would write something new. This is to be called Returns and it will pretty much be a little collection of storys as charecters return that haven't been seen in a while. This all takes place a couple of months after season two...Let's begin.

Oh and the boyfriends know about the mermaid stuff now...just to clarify....

Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch --------Returns

* * *

Person Return number 1: Ryo Episode 19, Season 1: Helps Luchia when she is lost and is without a cell phone

* * *

Part 1

"Oi Luchia remember me?"

Luchia turns around, and there was this tall boy with spiky red hair with grey-green eyes. He was smiling and waving at her. Who was he? He looked familiar. Uh I hope he doesn't try anything. I wish Kaito would hurry up and get out of the restroom.

"Hey do you honestly don't remember me?"

"Luchia sorry I took so long. Who is this guy? Is he bothering you?" Kaito threw a glare at the stranger and turned back to look at Luchia.

"Uh he said I should remember him but I don't."

"Ahhh. That's my ditzy Luchia." Kaito said fondly.

"Kaito that's mean. Keep it up and I won't make you a bento tomorrow!"

"Ok! I'll stop." He replied with a laugh.

He became serious again, "Now, who are you?"

"Well since you both don't remember me I'm Ryo. Remember Luchia I took you to lunch, darts, arcade, basketball, and karoake."

"Oh I see. Nice to see you again."

" You dated this guy Luchia?"

"No don't you remember you found us on that rooftop."

"Oh...Hey you're that guy that was about to kiss her!" Kaito's eyes narrowed.

"Yea but keep in mind she wasn't taken yet." Ryo replied with a chuckle.

"She was in love with you but she wasn't taken. Now I just saw you and I was wondering if you wanted to hang out again. You looked lonely and you were by yourself so I was wondering if you had gotten lost again. But I see Kaito is with you. But would you still like to hang out with for a day, Kaito can come to if he wants."

Luchia looked at Kaito.

"No!" Kaito growled.

"Come on Kaito, please. He was a real friend helping me in a rough spot. And he knows a lot of fun places too. Come on please Kaito, please."

"Well fine if you want to go that badly. But I have to come with." He looked at Ryo defiantly.

"Sure by all means come."

" Oh but can we wait untill tomorrow. I never told Hanon and Lina about you and I would like for them to come to."

"Sure" was Ryo's easygoing reply.

"But Luchia I was going surfing tomorrow."

"Well I guess we'll miss you."

"Oh it's ok I can skip one surfing practice." What Kaito wanted to say was he couldn't let Luchia and Ryo be by themselves.

Later at Luchia's hotel Pearl Piari or something like that Luchia was talking to Hanon and Lina.

"EH!!!! Super cutie taking care of Luchia when she was lost! Ahhh how romantic. How come Luchia is the lucky one?!" Hanon pouted.

"Eh...I'm not sure if he's a super cutie but Hanon don't you have Nagisa?" Luchia said. *sweatdrop*

"Hmph he'll just have to get over the fact I like to look at cute guys as a hobby. Well anyway Lina and I have to go tomorrow to make sure our Luchia wasn't in the wrong crowd. We get to bring our boyfriends right?" Hanon smiled and winked at Luchia.

"Huh, how troublesome, but I guess you're worth it Luchia." Lina smiled. (Lina has loosened up a lot due to Masahiro and due to the fact the world is no longer in trouble.)

"Oh you guys!" *group hug*

Hanon and Lina giggle and start a pillow fight.

The next day.

"Oi Luchia." Kaito kisses Luchia on the cheek.

"Kaito." Luchia said from embaressment and pleasure.

"Ohayo, Hanon, Lina, Masahiro, and Nagisa." Kaito greeted them politely.

"OHAYO!" the entire group responded at the same time very loudly.

"Hey where's Ryo?" Kaito narrowed his eyes.

"Oi Right here sorry I'm late. Whoa big group here today...Care to tell me why you bought a penguin along?"

"HIPPO!!!" Luchia, Hanon, Lina, and Kaito all shouted at once.

They drag Hippo into an ally. The boys stay there utterly confused.

"HIPPO WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" the girls screamed.

"I wanted to see the person too. And as your guardian it is my duty to make sure you were safe with that boy." (Truthfully Hippo is just a busybody by birth)

"Fine come along but at least be a boy." Hanon stated.

"Hmph fine."

The girls walked out with Hippo. The guys glanced at each other knowingly but since Ryo was kinda oblivious....

"Didn't you walk in with a penguin and now you walk out with a boy? Seriously Luchia you got some weird friends."

"Aren't you weird too? Anyway what's so great about having normal friends? Well let's go!" Luchia started walking.

"Umm Luchia we're going this way..." Ryo pointed in the opposite direction...

"Uhhh I knew that! Just testing you...Heheh" Luchia blushed...

"Yeah well anyway let's go!"

* * *

AN: What cha think? Well untill next time. Where will they go? How will the jealous Kaito react? Find out in the next Chapter of Returns! (maybe)

Yeah I know not really good. I'm just kinda down at the moment so my writings worse at the moment.....


End file.
